


Баржи

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Broken Doctor, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sad Master, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: AU к концу "Last of the Time Lords". Доктор и Мастер путешествуют по полуразрушенной Земле.- Я помню дни, когда Доктор, ох, этот знаменитый Доктор... командовал на Войне Времени, сражался с Морскими Дьяволами и Аксонами, он запечатал Рифт в Каскаде Медузы одной рукой. И посмотрите на него теперь, крадет отвертки... Как он до такого дошел? Ах, да! Я!





	Баржи

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫ Hozier - Arsonist's Lullabye
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3247143.

Баржи, холодный полдень, запах соли и сырости. На Докторе наручники, они привычно натирают кожу на запястьях. Он неуютно ежится, уставший от борьбы и унижений, и украдкой поглядывает на Мастера. Мерзнет нос, и бывший Защитник Земли неловко зарывается им в сжатые ладони. От ветра кожа уже успела загрубеть, а согреться нет никакой возможности.

Мастер шагает уверено, задумчиво поглядывая на свои новые лакированные ботинки и даже чуть пристукивая каблуками о деревянные доски. Он будто в предвкушении нового блюда - только будет ли это новая изощренная пытка или дань старым временам, Доктору еще предстоит узнать. Он прислушивается к своим шагам, немного - к дыханию друга, тихому шепоту равнодушного к человечеству моря. Волны лениво плещутся, едва-едва, подгоняемые ветром. Их соленые вбрызги напоминают ему пощечины, по одной за каждого погибшего человека. Плеск-плеск-Марта Джонс и ее маленькая сестра-плеск-плеск-родители Джонс-плеск-плеск-два наскучивших Мастеру охранника-плеск-плеск-...

Доктор нелепо наталкивается на внезапно остановившегося Мастера, по привычке извиняется и удивленно рассматривает маленький домик. Он почти затоплен водой, также равнодушно разрушающей все, сделанное человеком. Балки сырые, и Доктор невольно думает о том, что его жизнь теперь похожа на жизнь этого домика: они продолжают существовать, не чувствуя прежней энергии, любви и, что уж там, желания жить.

\- Пришли, - бросает Мастер хмуро, поднимаясь по ступенькам к входу и не оглядываясь.

\- Пришли, - тихо выдыхает Доктор, ступая следом и чуть опустив голову, чтобы защититься от усилившегося ветра. Дверь протяжно скрипит, с трудом поддаваясь и пропуская путников в темное и холодное помещение. Мастер стягивает перчатку и, зажимая ее в левой руке, отправляется в сторону небольшой печки, пристроенной в углу комнаты. Полусырые дрова, старые газеты и пустые коробки спичек скармливаются едва-едва зажигающемуся огню. Доктор смотрит на это равнодушно, оставаясь стоять на пороге и уткнувшись носом в ладони. Постепенно теплый воздух растекается по комнате, как музыка в стиле блюз, минута за минутой прогревая их. Однако из щелей все еще дует капризный ветер, скрадывая тепло.

Мастер скидывает перчатки на низкий столик в центре комнаты и опускается на незастеленную кровать.

\- Садись, - раздраженно произносит он, кажется, теперь ему не по вкусу "сдавшийся Доктор". Доктор послушно присаживается рядом, не отрывая рук от лица. Ему все время кажется, что в комнатах холодно. На Земле ли, на Валианте, у нагретого двигателя пожираемой Парадоксом ТАРДИС, рядом с Мастером - везде было холодно. Похоже, это было единственным, что волновало теперь Доктора. Об упреках моря и стонах любимой машины времени он старался не думать. Так или иначе у него было кому напомнить.

Мастер перехватывает его руки, притягивая Доктора поближе к себе, снимает наручники и начинает быстро растирать пальцы. По одному. За стеной море шелестит о тысячах убитых, дует ветер, ветер дует и тут, но Доктор не отводит взгляда от их сплетенных рук.

Проявление нежности со стороны Мастера так же привычно, как вспышки гнева и горящая Италия под ногами. Интересно, там еще осталось чему гореть? Море шепчет, и Мастер тоже что-то шепчет, склоняясь к нему навстречу, но не отпуская рук. Шепчет снова и снова, не замечая, как слова давно успели затереться и стать белыми пятнами в сером сумраке комнаты. Доктор послушно отвечает на поцелуй, первый, второй, третий, послушно выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, но молчит и слышит только одно - шепот скрытого от глаз моря и насмешку старика-ветра. В углу потрескивает огонь, Мастер щурится, стараясь разглядеть в его свете черты лица Доктора. Однако видит почти пустую маску, за этим лицом не видно - Спасителя, Воина, Доктора. За этим лицом не видно Теты. И бесконечное повторение одного имени этого не изменит.

Мастер поднимается, оставляя растворившегося в своей боли и чувстве вины Доктора лежать на постели, и пробирается к огню. Некоторое время он задумчиво смотрит на вспыхивающие искры, на тень пламени на сыром полу и беззвучно повторяет одно и то же слово. Имя. Затем закрывает глаза, медленно вбирая воздух в легкие. Раз-два-выдох-три-четыре. Он быстро поднимает перчатки со стола и шагает в сторону двери. Кажется, у него осталось одно незаконченное дело.


End file.
